Tsurugi Kamiya
Kamiya Tsurugi attends Ouka High School. He is the Captain of the Ouka High Kendo Club. He is one of the strongest kendoists in Tokyo. Appearance Kamiya has a good body build as a kendo practitioner. He has very short hair and a scar on his face which goes from one cheek to other over the nose. Personality Kamiya has a very friendly personality and it very easy going to his team mates. He doesn't get upset with them or scold them, even if lose their matches, but on the opposite he goes on to encourage them. He is hard worker by nature and tells Kurogane that he should just enjoy and not worry the result. Plot Overview Practice Match Arc Kamiya first appears when Hiroto Kurogane finishes the Hanging Bamboo Hell with a record of zero times, commenting that even though he is physically weak, he has some good eyes. He tells Kurogane to practice harder and tells Kakei to go get the balls for training. He later announces that they will have battle against Hakurei and Rakuyou on the next weekend and they will have matches to choose regulars. After he hears that Shidou Hazakura lost to Kurogane, he makes Kurogane fight to become a regular. The day of the match Kamiya arrives to find Kurogane already has already arrived there and praises Kurogane for arrviving before time. He sees that Kurogane is very nervous and asks him the reason. Kamiya makes a wierd face that causes Kurogane and Sayuri to burst with laughter. Kamiya claims that if your unable to put on a smiling face while working hard, all you feel is a sense of emptiness. He then tells Kurogane that being weak right now also means you can look forward to becoming stronger from now on and asks him to enjoy the match and leave the results to him. Techniques & Abilities Kamiya is an excellent kendo practitioner who is one of the strongest kendoists in Tokyo. His skill level is so high that even Yodaka, the strongest General in whole Japan accepts that Kamiya is reaching close to his level. Kamiya is a hard worker by nature who didn't have any talents. Special Skills *'Body Blows' - Kamiya practiced swinging the sword for 3 years continously and thus developed his body's slow and fast muscles to full extent. This resulted in his body blows to be stronger than Yoroizaka who was formerly a sumo practitioner, known for strength and on par with top national level fighters. *'Accumulated Experience' - Due to years of continous sword practice and kendo experience, Kamiya was able to dodge and defend all attacks from Oogami which he couldn't even see clearly. Techniques *'Joudan no Kamae' - It can also be known as Fire Stance. It is an upper level posture which uses the farthest reach of a sword. Relationships Kendo Club Kamiya has a very friendly relation with everyone else in the Kendo Club. Even though he is way stronger but still loses because of others, he never gets upset and keeps encouraging them. He has not given up on them in the last 3 years. He wants them to enjoy their matches. Kamiya even goes as far as to tell Kurogane to enjoy his match and that he will take the responsibility for the match's result. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ouka High Kendo Club